Field of Invention
The invention relates to a press adapted to carry out a pressure operation on a workpiece, either to deform it, cut it, or shape it. Such presses ordinarily comprise a base member and a crown member with two bolsters or pressure plates, one which is stationary and the other one of which is movable to and away from the other one by operative press ram means which optionally may be carried either by the crown member or by the base member.